Help Me
by WellOkThen
Summary: After the big finale, Aang and Katara decide to go their separate ways in relationships. Katara acts as if nothing ever happened between them on the balcony. After this big party, Aang confesses to Katara, and Katara confesses to Aang.


**A/N: Hello! This is my(Banana's) very first fan fiction I have EVER written, so please go a little easy on me please! Thanks! Half of this story was based on a dream I had one day, so…ya.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

The Gaang was just hangin out in their palace in Ba Sing Se chatting, when all of a sudden Sokka comes out of his room, still pulling up his pants and trying to put on his shirt both at the same time and yells,"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! HURRY UP!"

At first, everyone just jumped a little when he said that, but Katara assured him that the party he was referring to was in an hour. Sokka relaxed and was putting his clothes back on normally, feeling not-so rushed now.

Everyone in the room was giggling quietly, not to annoy Sokka more than he already was, but the quietness ended when Toph bursted out laughing. "Haha! You thought the party was now! Very funny, Snoozles! Haha!" Toph snorted.

Sokka became very red from embarrassment and yelled, "It's not that funny!" and with that, he ran to his room and slammed the door. Aang became worried about his friend and said he was gonna go check on him.

When Aang reached Sokka's room, he knocked on his door softly and opened the door.

Once Aang entered Sokka's room, Sokka thought it was Katara, Toph, Zuko, or Aang, anyone actually, and said, " Go away. I don't wanna talk to _anyone_!" He said, half annoyed, half sobbed.

"Hey, I just want to talk." Aang said in his calming voice of his.

"I don't care._ Go away!_" Sokka repeated, a little irritated that Aang didn't obey him.

"Can we just talk? You know that happens all the time"

"Ya well what if it happened to _you_ all the time?! You wouldn't be happy either!" While Sokka was saying this, his voice cracked.

Aang could tell that Sokka wanted to be alone so he left and on his way out, he said,"Just think about how everyone _else_ thinks, k?"

Sokka just moaned at Aang's comment.

~While Aang was talking to Sokka, this is what was happening in the living room with the rest of the Gaang...~

Katara had a sad/worried look on her face and Toph could feel her heart beating very fast.

"Umm, Katara? What's wrong? Your heart-beat is going _really_ fast." Toph said, a little worried for her friend.

"O-oh! Really? I-It's probably nothing. I'm gonna go get ready." And once she said that, Aang was on his way back when he noticed the look on his friends face.

"Hey, everything all right?" He questioned her, but no response. She just kept on walking, a very, VERY, small blush forming on her cheeks.

"She's just excited for the ball, I guess" Zuko stated.

"….Ok" Aang said, still unsure if Katara was "ok".

* * *

As the hour passed, everyone got ready and Sokka was feeling _way _better when Suki showed up.

"Ok, everyone, get with your 'partner' *wink* *wink* so we can go. To Appa!" Sokka's last two words were said with so much enthusiasm, that he sounded and looked like when he wanted to go to the library for his 'mini vacation' in the episode "The Library".

"Ok, ok," That seemed to be everyone response.

Katara was wearing her green silk robe, the one from the end of the series on the balcony when she and Aang had their first _real _kiss.

Aang was wearing something new. Insead of his average formal air nomadic robe, Aang wore a grey sweatshirt. Everyone else just wore what they usually wore, except for Toph. She also wore something formalish. Toph wore that dress/robe thing from when she first appeared on the show in the episode "The Swamp".

Once they arrived to the party/ball thingie, there was a huge bodyguard outside and there were bodyguards blocking of every single door. Only if you had an invitation would you be able to enter. Good thing that everyone had an invitation.

-After the ball-

"Well! That was fun!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"I thought it was fun." Suki remarked.

Sokka then quickly changed his mind and said "Ya, it was fun." and he kissed her.

"Umm, OGGIES!" Katara said, laughing a bit after she said that.

"Haha, ya. We don't want to see that!" Zuko said.

"Well, excuse me!" Sokka said, his voice cracking a lot while saying that.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya in the morning!" Aang said as he was walking to his room in the palace that they owned at Ba Sing Se.

Once he heard Aang's door close, Zuko said, "Ok...Something's up with Aang..."

"Ya. I'm gonna go check on him." Katara said and left to go see Aang.

"Ok" Sokka stated, munching on some chips he grabbed not too long ago.

_-_-_-_-_-In Aang's Room-_-_-_-_-_-

"Umm, Aang?" Katara said from the doorway.

"Ya, Katara?" Aang said, on his bed, facing away from Katara, as she shut the door behind herself.

"We need to talk"

"I just want to be alone right now, ok?"

"Aang, something's up. You know that you can't hide anything from me! We spent, like, a whole year together, non-stop. I think that I know you better than you think." Katara ended that pretty impressed at herself. She didn't think she knew that till it came out.

"Enough!" Aang was starting to get angry, and his head was getting red.

"Aang?" Katara said trying to figure out what was wrong with Aang.

"What?" Aang grumbled.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything. I want to know what happened. What's the ma-"

"You know 'what's wrong', 'what the matter is'"Aang said, trying to mimic her voice but failing to do so. "You know that I love you!"

After Aang said that, he imidietly blushed.

"What?" Katara questioned.

"Nothing" Aang said, his face going as red as Zuko's scar while looking away from the caramel colored girl.

"Did you just say that you...love me?"

"No!"

After a long pause of blushing and looking away, Katara finally said really quietly, "I...I need to confess something, too, Aang."

"W-what is it?" Aang asked, a little hesitant.

"..."

"Well?"

"Umm, w-well y-you s-see, I-I...umm..." Katara was more than nervous, now.

"Just spit it out already, Katara!" Aang started getting impatient.

"WELLYOUSEEIREALLYLIKEYOUANDI'VEHADTHISCRUSHONYOUEVERSINCEISAVEDYOUFROMTHEICEBERGAYEARAGO!"

"Huh?"

Katara sighed. _It's now or never, Katara. You can do this. Just be cool. Relax and __repeat what you just said, but slower and quieter. Here we go. _"Well, you see, I really like you...and I've had this crush on you ever since I saved you from the iceberg a year ago."

"W-what?" Aang couldn't believe what he just heard! His crush, no, his _love_, said that _she_ liked _him_. When did this happen? Well, obviously right when she saved him. But still! _Katara likes me back? Katara, the most precious, gorgeous, beautifulest women I've ever seen and meet, likes me back?! What! _While all these thoughts kept going through his head, Katara just sat there, a huge crimson red streak across her face. His blush was still there, too.

"So," Katara said, trailing off the word awkwardly.

"So," Aang repeated. He looked at her. She looked back. The room was dimly lit because of no available source of light, only from the setting sun outside. They stared at each other for the longest time.

Aang leaned in a bit and was looking at her eyes, then her lips, and back to her eyes, licking his lips. Katara leaned closer, too, looking at his eyes first, then his lips, then back to his eyes, licking her lips as well.

Right as they were an inch apart, eyelids half closed, the door was opening and Sokka came in and said, "Hey, do you-" Katara and Aang pulled apart. Fast.

"Heh heh, weweren'tdoinganythingsuspiciousoroddatall. Nope. Heh." Aang said nervously smiling, scratching the back of his head and standing up off the bed away from Katara. _Were we actually about to kiss? _Aang thought.

"Uhh, ya, sure. Anyways, do you know where the hay is for Appa?" Sokka asked. _Good, he's not gonna question us! _Aang cheered silently in his head.

"It should be next to his shed," Katara answered.

"Okay, thanks," Sokka said leaving. "Oh, and before I go. Aang?"

"Y-yes?" _Oh great, here it comes. Help me! Please!_

Sokka thought a bit before saying, "Never mind. Just don't do anything you'll regret."

And with a wink, he was gone.


End file.
